What A Crazy Night
by TheWriteMonster
Summary: Star and Marco throw a huge party at the house, and everyone is invited. Ludo soon finds out and decides to try and ruin their fun. Will he successfully crash the party? ON HIATUS


"How am I going to convince my parents to let us do that?" Marco asks.

"Oh come on." Star reassures him. "Your parents are cool remember?"

"That's what you think."

"Well... We could ask them together."

"I don't know how that's supposed to help."

"Come on, don't be such a debbie downer." She told him. Marco sighs.

"Fine, whatever."

"Great!" Star grabbed Marco's hand and ran. They arrived in the living room, where Marco's parents were sitting watching TV. Star steps into the room, while Marco stands at the corner of the room with his arms crossed.

"Hi guys!" She says as she steps in front of the TV.

"Hello Star." They greet her kindly.

"So... You guys are still are still going on your trip on Saturday, right?"

"Oh yes Star." Marco's dad answered. "We'll be gone for the weekend."

"Ok, just making sure." She breathed in deeply, as if she was about to confess something. "Do you think it would be ok if, maybe, I could have some friends over for a party?" She put on her most innocent face, while Marco was shaking his head at her attempt. His parents started thinking it over.

"Well..." His dad started to say. "Hmmmmmmmm... Okay." Star had a look of defeat on her face, while Marco looked shocked.

"Alright that's fine, It's cool, I didn't expect... wait what?"

"You haven't done anything to make us not trust you."

"That's true." Star said with a smile, enjoying every word they said.

"You won't let it get too crazy, will you?" Marco's mom asked.

"Of course not, everything will be a-ok."

"Well, alright." Mrs. Diaz announced. Star jumped into the air with excitement.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She kept says over and over. "I need to make some phone calls!" She ran out of the room to her bedroom. Marco then walked up in front of them.

"You're sure you're okay with us throwing a party?" He asked.

"As long as it doesn't get too crazy." Mrs. Diaz told him.

"Alright, cool. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some phone calls to make myself." He then left the living room to go his own room. Mr. Diaz then looked at his watch.

"It's already six! We need to pack for our trip tonight."

"Then let's go." Mrs. Diaz said. They got up from their seats and headed to their room, leaving the living room empty.

Star is laying on her bed, with her phone in one hand and pen in the other. She begins to write people's names in a notebook. After she was done, there was at least one hundred names on the paper.

"How is that possible?" She said to herself. She then remembered what Mrs. Diaz said.

"You won't let it get too crazy, will you?" Star knew she couldn't invite one hundred people. But she would feel bad if she didn't invite MOST of her friends. Star was pretty much friends with everybody. Sometimes having so many friends wasn't all cracked up to be.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz would never find out how many people were here, right? She was sure they couldn't. They would be across the state, in a fancy hotel, not worrying about them. She knew she had no choice, but to invite mostly everyone on the list. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Star said. The door opened up, and Marco stepped in.

"Hey." He said as he shut the door.

"What's up?" Star asked.

"Not much, just coming in to see how many people you're inviting.

"Oh..." Star's face got more pale then usual. Her eyes darted to the notebook. She hurridely shut it.

"Not that many, why?" She asked nervously.

"Just asking. I don't want it to get too crazy tomorrow night."

"Don't worry Marco, we'll be fine."

"Ok then. My parents are about to leave if you want to say goodbye."

"Ok." She picked herself up off the bed and followed Marco downstairs. They walked in to the room where his parents were, standing in front of the door. Marco walked up to mis mom and gave her a hug.

"Bye Mom." He told her.

"Bye Marco." They let go of each other while Mr. Diaz opened the door. They walked out as Star said goodbye.

"Bye guys, see you Sunday!" We waved at them.

"Goodbye guys!" They said as they stepped in to their car. They soon backed out of the driveway and were out of sight. Star walked next to Marco.

"Should we start getting ready for the party tomorrow?"

"What? Nah, we got all day tomorrow. I just want to hang."

"Oh, alright." Star looked outside. It was starting to get dark outside. She looked at the clock and saw it was already eight. "Well, what do you want to do?" Marco started thinking. A yawn then came from his mouth.

"I'm a little tired. Want to just watch a movie?"

"Alright, sounds good." Marco then shut off the lights, while Star went to go make popcorn. They then settled on the couch and popped in a movie. After about an hour into the movie, they were soon asleep under a blanket.

Star soon woke up to see it was daytime. She stretched and looked at her phone. The time read nine. She got up from the couch and started shaking Marco.

"Marco, come on. Time to get up." Marco groaned.

"Already? Let me sleep."

"No Marco, we have to get the house ready for the party." Marco still wouldn't get up. Feeling annoyed, she picked up her wand next to the couch. She then aimed it at Marco's sleeping head.

"Blasting water wave!" She shouted. A cup full of water then shot out of her wand and hit Marco in the face. His eyes sprung wide open.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"I had to wake you up Marco"

"Well, mission accomplished." He sat up from the couch and yawned. He turned and looked at the couch. "Whar are you going to do about that mess?"

"I'll clean it up later, don't worry. Come on, let's start cleaning."

"Fine." They soon were fully awake and got to work. They grabbed the cleaning supplies and started to tidy up. They didn't even worry about eating. Three hours passed, and Star went up to Marco.

"You should probably head to the store to get the stuff for the party."

"Ok. Do you have money?"

"Your parents left some on to counter."

"Ok, cool." He grabbed the money and was soon out the door, which left Star alone to work. She cleaned the kitchen for most of the time, then worked on tidying up on the living room. Thirty minutes passed when Marco soon walked in to the door.

"I'm back." He announced. Star went up to meet him.

"Did you get everything?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Good, now you can help me clean." She said handing him a broom. He sighed.

"Fine, lets just hurry."


End file.
